


I Want That Cat

by bubbles1200



Series: Cat and Mouse [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles1200/pseuds/bubbles1200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisa want's a Cat, Akihito doesn't want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want That Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this about three in the morning, my dogs were going nuts and I looked outside with a flashlight only to see this cat running around my garden, this prequel popped into my head, and I thought it was cute. I don't think there is any obvious spoiler's for Cat and Mouse in here. It's suppose to be a prequel, and it's just a one shot.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, and I'm sure there is a ton because I did not go over it, so sorry.
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters
> 
> hope you enjoy and Please Review!

“I want that cat!” Alisa’s face was a mixture between a pout and a glare, as she pointed over to a scraggly white and grey cat that looked as if it had never had a bath or brush taken to it. It was hissing and spitting at us, like if we dared touch it, it would scratch our faces off.

Grabbing Alisa’s pointing hand, I tried to pull her away from the cat to safety so maybe it wouldn’t take one of our eyes out with those claws that I swear I saw the cat sharpening just for this. Alisa wasn’t having any of it, she pulled and pushed away from me, of course I’m bigger than her if I really wanted to stop her I probably could have but I didn’t want to hurt her.

I watched in horror as she grabbed the kitty cat up and started to pet it, the cat was still hissing but it wasn’t scratching her. “Alisa, we can’t have a cat, we can barely feed ourselves.” Alisa’s pout turned teary eyed in a second, “The voices say if we don’t take the cat today it’ll die.” I just stared at her that was the fifth time I’ve heard her say anything about voices.

“You know the voices aren’t real right?” The idea of the voices scared me. Her mentioning voices didn’t start until about a year after we left mother’s house. Most people that spout anything about hearing voices get sent straight to the nuthouse, I did not want my precious sister to go there.

“They are real, and they said I need to take the cat or it’ll get run over by the car.” ‘They are real’ did she just say they’re real?!? The cat in that instance hissed and jumped out of Alisa’s arms, “No wait!” she yelled at the cat, she ran after the cat, I ran after her.

I tried to grab her but she was a fast little girl, I swear my mind went blank and my face went white, when I saw the car come careening towards them. I didn’t even hear the sirens, but the driver of the car must have saw Alisa, as it jerked out of the street into the alley we were currently living in. The car crashed into the pathetic little cardboard housing I had up, but I wasn’t even paying attention to that or the cops that were already there. My little sister was now standing in the middle of the street with that damn cat in her arms, she was looking towards the car that had crashed into the alley her face was filled with tears.

I pulled her out of the street away from the cop cars, and down a different alley. She was still holding that damn cat tightly in her arms, I shook her “never ever do that again! You hear me!”

When she didn’t really right away I really looked at her, the tears were still pouring down her face. Taking a deep breath, I said “Alisa, look at me, come on.”

She blinked a few times at me, the tears started to dry up “they said, she would get run over if I didn’t go after her.” I looked down at the cat, it was shaking but alive. “Alisa, the cat’s alive.” She looked down at the cat and clutched it to her tighter, “Oh, thank god.”

“Never ever dart in the street like that again, do you understand me.” She looked up at me, her eyes were red and swollen, “but the ca…”

“I don’t care about the cat, I care about you.” She didn’t respond instead she looked back towards the alley we were staying, “That guy ruined our home.” I wanted her to respond to what I was telling her but I didn’t think she would. Huffing out a laugh “don’t worry about the alley, I saw this big long stretch of board I think I can fit across a narrower alley.” She looked at me, “maybe we can even find some blankets.”

She just looked down at the cat, damn it, “Fine, the cat can come with us, but it better get its own food.” Alisa’s smile was worth the stupid cat, damn, it needed a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! 
> 
> Poor Akihito he was so scared for Alisa.


End file.
